Ginny's Jealousy
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: Ron was always her favourite brother, and according to him she was always his favourite girl. but now he's moving on and getting ready for married life. Ginny doesn't seem to be able to move on, how will she cope? Post DH, Pre-epilgue
1. Chapter Onee: Ginny's POV

**A/N: this is set after deathly hallows, but a lot of the deaths didn't happen. So Fred is still alive, so is Snape, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius, Dobby and Hedwig. They still however had the war and killed Voldemort. (every chapter will be in Ginny's point of view then in ron's. this is chapter onee in Ginny's POV and i'll do onee for Ron)**

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up from a peaceful night sleep in her bedroom at the burrow. She had dreamt about the past; when everything was good. When she didn't have to share her brothers with anyone and no one cared what she got up to.

Ginny Weasley was the only girl in the 7 children Molly and Arthur Weasley had had. Ginny was also the youngest so everyone of her brothers had fused over her; but if Ginny was honest she would say Ron was her favourite. He was the closest in age to her, Fred and George were second; but since they were twins they had each other. Percy and Charlie didn't fuse with her after a while, and Bill was simply too old to play. But Ron always found time to play; they had played for hours in the garden. They had always been so care free; she was always his favourite girl and no matter how hard she tried to hide it he was always her #1.

As they grow up so did there games, they still always did everything together. She remembered feeling upset when he got his letter for Hogwarts. All her other brothers had gone and she hadn't cared that much; but she felt like her heart was torn in two when Ron received it. However Ron reassured Ginny, telling her that he would come back at Christmas and everything would be fine because she was always his favourite girl.

That had been the longest year ever, especially when they went to see Charlie and Christmas so Ron stayed at Hogwarts. Then he came off the train at platform nine and 3 quarters. He was occupied by famous friend Harry potter; but that wasn't all. They also had a girl called Hermione with them. The next year Ginny started Hogwarts, she couldn't wait. She would be with Ron again; she didn't know what the castle was like, and if she would get in the same house as him. Thankfully she did and couldn't wait. Sadly however Ron no longer had time for her; he was always with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger guys.

Ginny was the first of a Weasley girl since many generations; and she used it as an advantage. Many people said the Wesley's had a certain gene which made them so popular. Ginny used this to get all the boys, she dated every Gryffindor in her year, most of the Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs and even one Slytherin. She then also dated some of Ron's year, usually to make her ex's jealous; that's how her relationship with Ron's best friend Harry Potter ended. Only now has Ginny actually realised she thinks she loves him.

Ginny also noticed that she played around with all these lads because she felt neglected from Ron. But dating all these boys didn't bring them closer; in actually fact it drew them apart. During Ginny's 6th year, Ron disappeared with Harry and Hermione leaving her on the own.

Over the years Ginny had developed a friendship with Hermione Granger, Ron's other best friend. But after the war between Harry and Voldemort, Ginny started to become very jealous of Hermione indeed; and tonight she has possibly lost her brother Ron forever.

_-Flash Back-_

_Ginny was sat on the sofa chatting to Luna. Tonight was Hermione's 21__st__ birthday; and like every other party it was been held at the burrow. Ginny had helped all day with decorations; since she was the only one of her siblings still living at the burrow. About an hour ago Ron turned up to help; and about half an hour later Luna came in always liking to be the first to arrive. Ginny decided it was time for a well earned break and started chatting to Luna while her mum; dad and Ron were setting up the food._

_Soon Ginny's stomach began to rumble; no doubt from the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. So getting up she headed to the kitchen. She could hear her dad and Ron talking in hush tones. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put her ear against the door and listened_

"_Dad, I'm really nervous" whispered Ron_

"_Don't worry, I was as well. But I managed it" her dad whispered back_

"_But what if she says no?" Ron asked his dad, sounding worried_

"_Son, don't worry about it. Everyone can see that girl is crazy about you; she would have to be a fool not to accept." Said his dad_

"_I'm still worried" Ron replied_

"_Well, it's only natural. I was when I proposed to your mam, I kept thinking she was too good for me." Said her dad._

_Ginny slowly walked back to the couch. Her brother Ron was planning to propose to Hermione. This was her worst nightmare; she always though Ron would be there. But he would have more priorities if he married._

_At 5pm the guest started arriving, some my apparating, others by floo. Soon the burrow was literally full with people coming to celebrate Hermione turning 21. Ginny noticed Neville, Harry, Seamus and Dean all talking in one corner. Fred and George seemed to be trying to sell something, while Bill and Fleur sat on the sofa holding young __Victoire. Ron couldn't be seen so she thought he must be still in the kitchen. Luna had gone and joined the lads and Hermione hadn't arrived; not like she wanted to see her anyway._

_Suddenly the fire glowed and Hermione walked out, followed by her parents. They looked a little dazed had they only travelled by floo a few times._

"_Happy Birthday Hermione" everyone cheered except Ginny. Ron emerged from the kitchen holding a glass of wine; handed it to Hermione and give her a kiss on the cheek, making Ginny's eyes roll._

_Hermione said thanks to all her guest then ended up on the sofa with Bill, Fleur and Victoire._

"_Hey Gin, why don't you come and sit with us?" said Bill looking up at his sister._

"_No thanks" she replied, pulling a face towards Hermione_

"_Is everything ok?" said Bill noticing the face which she had just pulled._

"_Yeah, I just don't want to sit with the attention seeker." Said Ginny, aimed towards Hermione_

"_Excuse me, how am I an attention seeker?" asked Hermione clearly offended by the last statement_

"_Oh like you don't know. Holding this massive party so people could come and celebrate your birthday." Said Ginny turning a little red._

_Hermione also turned red "This wasn't my idea you know, Ron arranged the whole thing."_

"_Whatever, I was forced to come. Why would I want to celebrate something wish I had never happened." Said Ginny her voice quite loud this time_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" said Hermione also in a raised voice._

"_Whoa; what's going on in here?" Ron asked, he had heard raised voices from the kitchen and come to investigate_

"_IT MEANS I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN" shouted Ginny, completely ignoring Ron_

"_GINNY" said Ron shocked_

"_WHAT, SHE'S A WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK. GOD KNOWS WHY YOUR GOING TO POP THE QUESTION TO HER TONIGHT." Shouted Ginny; this caught everyone's attention, "Woops, did I spoil the surprise? Oh well, don't see why you would want to anyway. She's nothing but a FILTHY MUDBLOOD" Ginny continued, raising her voice at the end_

_Hermione was clearly hurt by the last statement, she turned towards the fire a disappeared. Ron put down his glass and made towards the fire_

"_You're leaving to?" said Ginny_

"_Yeah I am." He replied clearly angry_

"_So your picking her over me?" she replied worried_

"_Yeah I am, because I love her and she's nothing of what you just said; you're the worthless one" and with that he also disappeared into the fire._

_Everyone was silent, and Ginny could feel tears threaten to fall. Suddenly her mum and dad burst into the living room carrying food._

"_Where's Hermione and Ron?" asked Mrs Wesley clearly confused._

"_They've gone home" said Harry in a low whisper_

"_Why?" said Mr Wesley_

"_Because Ginny called Hermione a filthy mudblood" whispered Fred and George, just enough so there parents could here them_

"_I can't believe you guys" said Ginny also quietly_

"_They should know, what you called Hermione was bang out." They replied slightly raising there voice_

"_I can't believe it Ginny. You can go straight to your room. Meanwhile Arthur, could you go make sure Hermione's okay and ask if she wants to come back and finish her party." said Mrs Wesley_

_Ginny headed towards her room, finally letting the tears fall._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, so im going i've started writing the Ron version of this chapter. hopefully it will be up tomorrow on sunday. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :)**


	2. Chapter Onee: Ron's POV

Ron Weasley woke up from a deep sleep, yesterday had been a very weird day. It had started out great, then turned really bad but finally ended amazing.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hermione, I'm heading to the burrow to help set up. don't forget you need to pick up your parents" shouted Ron from downstairs_

"_I won't; see you later." She shouted back as Ron entered the fire._

_When he arrived he found Ginny attaching a 21__st__ birthday banner on the wall above the sofa._

"_Hey Gin, need any help?" he asked _

"_No, I'm good. I think mam could us some help in the kitchen though." She replied with a smile._

"_Okay," he also said with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen_

"_Hey mum, Ginny said you could do with some help" he said cheerfully, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek_

"_Oh yes could you please help with the food, your dads cleaning up outside. So as usual im on my own" said Mrs Weasley with a smile_

_Luna arrived later, giving Ginny a excuse to rest. Making Ron work twice as hard. Luckily his dad had returned from the garden to help; he also needed his advice._

_Today was important to Hermione, 21 was a important age for muggles. So he was going to pop the question; that was if he could get up the nerve. His dad had managed to propose to his mum, so he should._

_By 5pm, Ron had got advice from his dad and people had started pouring into the burrow. He was still in the kitchen placing food on trays when he heard everyone chant "Happy Birthday Hermione" he grabbed a glass of red wine and took it to her. Hermione took to thanking all the guest so Ron decided to go help his mum and dad again in the kitchen. They had gone into the garden to get some flowers when Ron heard raised voices coming from the living room; and he though one was Hermione._

_He walked into the living room and right into a blazing fight between Hermione and Ginny._

"_Whoa; what's going on in here?" he asked a little confused._

"_IT MEANS I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN" Ginny aimed at Hermione_

"_GINNY" he said completely shocked_

"_WHAT, SHE'S A WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK. GOD KNOWS WHY YOUR GOING TO POP THE QUESTION TO HER TONIGHT." Shouted Ginny; this caught everyone's attention, "Woops, did I spoil the surprise? Oh well, don't see why you would want to anyway. She's nothing but a FILTHY MUDBLOOD" Ginny continued, raising her voice at the end._

_Hermione turned and disappeared into the fire; the whole room was quiet and every eyes rested on Ginny. He turned to follow Hermione when Ginny suddenly said_

"_You're leaving to?" _

"_Yeah I am." He replied clearly angry_

"_So your picking her over me?" she replied worried_

"_Yeah I am, because I love her and she's nothing of what you just said; you're the worthless one" and with that Ron also disappeared into the fire._

"_Hermione, were are you" he shouted from downstairs. She didn't reply but he heard movement coming from upstairs; so he headed upstairs to realise the noise was coming from the main bedroom. He walked in and Hermione was sat on the bed, book in hand obviously trying to look like she wasn't upset about what had just happen; but Ron could see tears in her eyes._

"_Hey, come here" he said and sat down on the bed pulling her in for a hug. He could feel the tears on his shirt. "Don't worry about her. She's horrible, your nothing that she said" he said soothingly._

"_Don't say that about your sister Ron" Hermione replied_

"_Well she deserves it Hermione. She called you some horrible things back there." Ron said still hugging her_

"_She might just be going through a rough stage in her life" said Hermione _

"_I can't believe your defending her after what she said." Said Ron a little shocked._

"_Ron, I think we should just forget it." Said Hermione quietly_

"_Hermione there's something I need to ask you." Said Ron just as quiet_

"_Yep?" said Hermione managing to look up into his eyes from the tight hug he still had around her_

"_Marry me?" he said in a almost whisper, but it took Hermione's breathe away._

"_Yes" she whispered back, and added a little giggle when she saw Ron's face._

"_Really?" he asked looking slightly dazed._

"_Of course, how could you thing I would say anything else?" she said and the shared a kiss, probably one of the deepest kisses they had ever. Ron then slid the engagement ring which had been in his pocket the whole time onto Hermione's finger, they then shared another kiss , as they pulled apart they heard a noise from downstairs. They both got up and went to investigate. They found Mr Weasley climbing out from the fire._

"_There you two are, your mother wants you to come back to the party; she has sent Ginny to her room in disgrace." He said towards the young couple standing in front of him._

"_We'd love to come back, but Ginny doesn't need to stay in her room." Hermione replied simply_

"_Fred told us what she called you dear. That's low for any Weasley. She does" he then turned and entered the fire once more. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they too entered the fire and exited it at the burrow were there was a lot of people waiting._

_They ate the food and it was soon time for the presents. She received a lot of books from many friends, the book which she received from Fred and George shot banners and streamers at her when she opened it making everyone laugh. _

_Soon however, people were starting to wonder what Ron had given Hermione. He didn't seem to have given anything to her tonight_

"_So, Ron what did you get your girlfriend?" asked George who couldn't help but be nosy_

"_Well, he gave me some rose's and chocolates this morning. He's taking me to a fancy restaurant on Saturday. Oh and he also proposed" said Hermione casually. Luna squealed with delight and ran to hug her friend. Hermione was then pulled into a hug by both her mum and Mrs Weasley. Ron was been congratulated by all his mates such as Harry, Dean and Seamus. After about 10 minutes everyone had congratulated Ron and Hermione and were now starting to leave the party._

_Soon, the burrow was practically empty except for Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger, Harry, Fred & George, Bill, Fleur and Victorie. _

_Mr Weasley took Mr and Mrs Granger home as Ron and Hermione decided to stay at the burrow for the night. Harry went by apparating. Fred and George also decided to stay the night, and Bill and Fleur travelled by car._

_So after everything that had happen today, Ron fell asleep felling happy, and also with his new fiancé in his arms._

* * *

**a/n: hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon**_._


	3. Chapter Twoo: Ginny POV

I got out of bed and walked over towards my dressing table. I grabbed my dressing gown and put it on before setting of downstairs. I passed Ron's room and my heart skipped a beat. His door was closed; mum never closed his door unless he had stayed the night. Had he and Hermione had fight? Had he picked me over her? I suddenly felt a lot happier as I made my way downstairs. I went into the kitchen to find mum cooking breakfast.

"Hey Mum" I said cheerfully sitting down at the table.

"Hello Ginny, your dad has already left for work. So has Fred and George." She said placing my breakfast in front of me. I loved mums cooking and started eating straight away.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and realised it must be Ron. He walked into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. I smiled at him but he can't have seen because he didn't smile back.

"Morning mum." He said making himself a cup of coffee, although he didn't sit down at the table with us. After he had finished making his coffee he said

"Im going to go in the shower, I'll be back down in 15 minutes give or take." He said, and then walked back out the kitchen, not even looking in my direction. But what did I expect. I knew it would take time. He'd just broke up with his girlfriend over me.

* * *

I finished my breakfast then decided to go get changed, usually I went in the bathroom first but Ron would be in there. I headed upstairs onto the first floor, and didn't expect to see who I saw outside the bathroom.

"Ron, you know I need the toilet." Said Hermione knocking on the door. I don't think she noticed I was there, I heard the shower turn on, clearly Ron was ignoring her. Good, she hadn't got the message he had chosen me.

"Fine, pretend you can't hear me. I'll just go have a chat with your mum. I need to tell someone about last night" she said with a smug smile making me curious. Suddenly the door opened and, obviously Ron, pulled Hermione into the bathroom. I could feel hatred burning up inside me. He hadn't picked me over her, they'd just both decided to stay the night. I went to my bedroom to get changed, a few tears escaping my eyes. I was so stupid to believe I'd finally split them up.

* * *

I went downstairs after getting changed. I could still hear the shower so I couldn't use the toilet. Although Hermione had. Mum was busy in the kitchen, no longer making breakfast but fusing over the laundry.

"Oh there you are Ginny, could you possibly run these up to Ron's room?" she asked me pointing at the pile which had a pair of jeans, a top and some socks. I reluctantly agreed and grabbed them. I didn't really want to have a run in with Hermione; but I also didn't want to have another argument with mum like last night. Hopefully she would just ignore me. The shower was now no longer running, but he was probably still getting dry so I wouldn't even have him there to keep the peace. I opened his door and walked in. nobody was in there, so I lay his clothes on the bed. Hermione must have gone for a walk thankfully. I looked around at Ron's room and a rush of memories came back to me. I remembered all them times we had played together when we were younger. I small, sad smile reached my lips. We would no longer have that fun again. With a sign I made my way out. Closing the door behind me then turning around, practically bumping into

"Why were you in my room?" said Ron bitterly

"Just putting some clothes in there from mum" I replied just as bitterly, I didn't want to be the one to give in.

"Whatever" he said, then grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and walked into his bedroom, practically slamming the door in my face.

Hermione had been also wet just like Ron and not even a bit wet like he had splashed her, but soaking as if she had taken a shower with him. Plus that hadn't noticed the big gleaming ring on her wedding finger. After all that happened yesterday he had still proposed. He was stupid. I walked back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Mum was outside hanging out the washing; so I sat deep in though. How could this have happened? How could my favourite brother have picked his girlfriend over me? Mum walked back in, she gave me a smile then set about cleaning the table. That's all mum ever did, tidy up. suddenly the door behind me burst open and Ron and Hermione entered laughing hysterical.

"What's so funny?" asked mum looking up with a smile on her face, like everyone in this family except me, she adored Hermione

"Nothing mum," said Ron with a look on his face as if to say, "No more questions please" Hermione giggled once more.

"Well there's some cereal in the cupboard and some bread if you want to make toast" said mum then went into the living room, leaving us 3 in the kitchen. I wasn't going to leave I was hear first. Ron started fixing some toast for himself while Hermione got herself some cereal. I still didn't move, just sat there, wishing I had a cup of tea. They sat down at the other end of the table and started talking in hushed tones. I got up from my seat and made my way over to the counter; if I was staying I needed something to do. I grabbed a mug and started making myself some coffee. Once it was done I went and sat back down in my seat and started drinking. Stealing glances in there direction. Suddenly there was a pop form behind me and George was stood there.

"Morning Y'all, just came back for some stuff we left in our bedroom" he said cheerfully. all 3 of us just nodded as he head upstairs; Ron and Hermione then went back to there quiet conversation. He returned about 2 minutes later carrying some boxes.

"What you guys whispering about?" he asked Ron and Hermione

"Nothing" they both said in unison, I rolled my eyes

"Whatever. So has Ginny apologised yet?" he asked Hermione

"Just leave it." She said quietly.

"I take that as a no. Yo, Ginny I think you owe someone an apology." He said to me. I was so sick of everyone taking her side over mine.

"I don't owe anyone an apology, especially not massive slag like her." I said pointing at Hermione then leaving the kitchen. Once again only letting the tears fall once I was in the comfort of my own bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: what you guys think? I will have Ron's POV up tomorrow probably. Please review.**


	4. Chapter Twoo: Ron POV

Looking down at the sleeping beauty once more, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then wiggled my way out of the embrace. I couldn't be bothered putting on anything over my boxers. It was just family in here, plus I was going to go in the shower in a minute. I walked down the stairs and could hear voices in the kitchen, as I approached I noticed mum and Ginny were in there. I walked in, ready to make a coffee.

"Morning Mum" I said and she smiled back; Ginny also smiled at me but I just ignored her. If she thought I would forget everything she called Hermione last night she was wrong. Once I had made my coffee I turned to mum.

"Im going to go in the shower, I'll be back down in 15 minutes give or take." Then I turned and walked out, not even looking towards Ginny.

I made my way back upstairs and entered my bedroom. Hermione was still lying in bed asleep. I placed my coffee on the bedside table and leant down to wake her up. I shook her lightly and she stirred and opened one eye. I smiled and said

"Just letting you know I'm going in the shower" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she gained a smile; both eyes now open

"Okay, let me just pop to the loo first" she said sitting up, I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I heard the door handle go then Hermione knocking

"Come on Ron, unlock the door" she said impatiently

"Nope sorry. I was in here first" I said mischievous

She banged on the door

"Ron, you know I need the toilet." She said, I turned on the shower, pretending like I couldn't hear her over the water gushing.

Fine, pretend you can't hear me. I'll just go have a chat with your mum. I need to tell someone about last night" she said, making me nervous. I didn't want her revealing our sex life to my mum. I opened the door and pulled her in.

"Thank you, now get in the shower I can't go while your watching" she said with a smile, I rolled my eyes but jumped in the shower while she had a pee. I heard the chain flush and the tap start.

"I need to clean my teeth so don't spend ages in here." She said

"Whoa, once you've entered your not allowed back out" I exclaimed reached round the shower and pulling at her arm

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked curiously.

"This!" I said, jumping out the shower I picked her up, and placed her under the running water, with her clothes still on. I then jumped back in after her.

"Ronald your such an idiot." She said with a laugh

"But you love me." I said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Of course, now let me out." She said with a smile.

"Didn't you just hear me? Once your in there no leaving. Now you can't possibly shower in your clothes" I said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

15 minutes later we had both washed our bodies and hair and were wrapped in towels.

"Nothing like a refreshing shower to wake you up in the morning" I said with a smile

" I think you could do that without the shower" she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me, which I returned with great pleasure. She pulled back quicker than I hoped though

"I need clothes however, im not going to walk about your parents house in a towel.

"You've got some right there." I said pointing towards the pile of soaking nightwear.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was placed in a shower while still wearing them. There sopping." She said looking at me as if I was crazy. I quickly used a spell and they were dry in a instant. She picked them up and changed into them before we headed back to my bedroom.

My worst nightmare came true however as we approached my bedroom to see Ginny emerging from it.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked bitterly,

"Just putting some clothes in there from mum" she replied just as bitterly

"Whatever" I said, then I grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and walked into my bedroom, practically slamming the door in her face.

"Ron, you should be nicer to your sister" said Hermione setting down on the bed.

"When she apologises I will." I replied going over to my chest of draws

"Ron, I told you to just forget about it" she said quietly

"Why should I? She called you some horrible names yesterday" I replied, pulling some underwear on

"She's your sister Ron, your only sister" she said, just as quietly

"She didn't act like it last night" I said pulling on the jeans mum had left me. Hermione sighed and bowed her head. I sat down next to her, she was clearly upset

"Hermione, she needs to apologise. She shouldn't be allowed to call you what she did" I said sincerely.

"I just don't want to see you loose your sister Ron, especially over me" she said, her voice cracking.

"Hey come here." I said pulling her into a hug, "I'm not going to loose her, she'll see sense and come around. I think she's just going through a heard time. Everyone seems to be moving on and she's staying put. But I love you Hermione and nothing she says will ever change my mind" I finished, she nodded and we hugged for about 5 minutes, before getting changed into our day clothes.

* * *

We walked downstairs, ready for some breakfast. Well I was anyway since Hermione had drank my coffee. I was so distracted talking to Hermione that I didn't notice the bottom stair had stuff chucked all over it. I stood on it and went flying,

"Oh mi God Ron, are you okay?" asked Hermione joining my side, however she couldn't help but look amused and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Yes, im fine. Don't worry." I said getting myself up. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"Oh you think it's funny do you" I said, grabbing her waist, I picked her up and put her over my shoulder.

"Put me down" she squealed lightly punching my back.

"Nope, you laughed because I fell down the stairs, time for pay back" I said laughing now, practically as much as she had been. I swirled around making her squeal even more then dropped her onto the sofa, flopping down next to her. still laughing

"Your such a jerk sometimes" said Hermione through giggles.

"But I'm your jerk" I replied kissing her softly on the lips before sitting up. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up as well, placing another small kiss on her lips.

We walked into the kitchen, still laughing a lot to find both mum and Ginny in there.

"What's so funny?" asked mum looking up with a smile on her face.

"Nothing mum," I replied, giving her a look as if to say, 'No more questions please. Hermione giggle beside me.

"Well there's some cereal in the cupboard and some bread if you want to make toast" said mum then went into the living room, leaving us with Ginny.

She made no attempt to leave so I walked over to the counter and started making myself 2 slices of toast while Hermione fixed herself some cornflakes. We then sat down at the fair end of the table and started talking in a whisper

"She could at least leave" I said to Hermione angrily

"She was here first Ron, and she's not harming anyone" she told me

"She's harming me by been in here without even giving you an apology." I replied, I didn't want to loose this argument

"Ron, I said just leave it" she replied. Suddenly there was a pop and George appeared behind Ginny

"Morning Y'all, just came back for some stuff we left in our bedroom" he said cheerfully. all 3 of us just nodded as he head upstairs.

"Hermione, you can't let her get away with what she called yesterday." I said going back to our quiet conversation.

"Like I've said before. I don't want you and your sister fighting over me.

"What you guys whispering about?" George asked entering the kitchen, carrying some boxes

"Nothing" we both said in unison, I noticed Ginny rolling my eyes

"Whatever. So has Ginny apologised yet?" George asked Hermione

"Just leave it." She said quietly.

"I take that as a no. Yo, Ginny I think you owe someone an apology." He said to Ginny. I was glad someone though the same as me.

"I don't owe anyone an apology, especially not massive slag like her." she said pointing at Hermione then leaving the kitchen. All 3 of us were left stunned into silence.

"Just ignore her, that's not true. She's wrong just like usual." I said to Hermione, placing my arm around her. She nodded and let her head fall on my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: what did you guys think? Please review**


End file.
